User talk:Cotton-chan
Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Juuri Kuran page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:20, 3 April 2009 Questions hello Cotton-chan! hi, you sound like a nice person! i completely agree with you though about all the things you put on your user page! so, anyway, it's nice to meet you! so i guess you have the vampire knight mangas from what you said about supporting them! anyway, are the vampire knight mangas any good? i've got lots of mangas and im thinking of getting the vampire knight ones! see you soon,--RedKurosakiGirl 15:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello I was going through the list of anime wikis on wikia, and noticed the admin here was not active. Considering the amount of work you have done here, you or User:Razorvamp01 should ADOPT it. :--Sxerks 23:47, December 1, 2009 (UTC) hello hello im razor...im also a huge vk fan...my fav character is kaname...whos ursRAZOR 16:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hey hey...i just heard about u also putting an adoption request in...well lets hope things dont get outa hand..and good luck 2 us both bout v admin thinRAZOR 16:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hey sup? Im a friend of razorvamp's, im zero ^_^, and btw, congrats on the nomination for mod, hope u get it. hey hey...i feel v same way...oh i just thouht of some thing...if we r both admins we could do a hole lot more 4 this wiki 2gethr than we could just by ourselves...that would b really good 4 this wikiRAZOR 16:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) hey hey...i sent my go-ahead to...i cant wait to get started and clean up this wiki with youRAZOR 16:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has active admins, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! I've add this to both your and Razorvamp01 talk pages. :--Sxerks 22:05, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ello! I has a question! Hai! My name is nhigirl (aka chocolatewolf on other sites >.>) I'm kinda new to this particular wikia but I'm pretty familiar with Wikia itself. Anyway, I recently created the chapters navboxes (I think I did a pretty good job for the first time ever trying ^w^;) and I was wondering you wanted something like a main characters' navbox! I just wanted your opinion on this as I kind got in trouble on another wikia for making a template so... please tell me your opinion! Thank you! <3 ^w^ nhigirl 01:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC)